


An Alternate Rise of Skywalker

by danielf942



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielf942/pseuds/danielf942
Summary: An attempt to re-write "Star Wars episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker".





	An Alternate Rise of Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt to write a more rewarding script to the 2019 movie "Star Wars episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker". I tried to keep most of the same characters/cast and places, and changed much of the plot, while also trying to end the narrative more or less in the same state the movie ended. This is my first time doing something like this, any comment is welcome.

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away**...

_**STAR WARS** _

_**Episode IX.II** _

_**THE ALTERNATE RISE OF SKYWALKER** _

**_The dark side has grown powerful in the galaxy. Under Supreme Leader KYLO REN's command, the FIRST ORDER has taken most of the galaxy hostage, ruling most systems with an iron fist._ **

**_The RESISTANCE fight where they can. Having resorted to spying and waging sparse guerrilla wars, their victories are small, but enough to keep hope alive._ **

**_Honorary General LEIA ORGANA and her companions are in a mission to investigate a disturbance in the FORCE. The long forgotten planet EXEGOL, that holds a former SITH temple, might give them some answers..._ **

* * *

The Millenium Falcon lands on a dark desert planet. Under what seems to be a giant pile of black ash, an entrance can be seen. Three figures walk from the Falcon to the buried structure. It's even bigger in the inside, most of it is underground.

Rose Tico: "This place gives me the creeps."

Maz Kanata: "A dark power with this strength can influence even those who have never connected with the force. I can see why Leia didn't want to come, her health is already much deteriorated. Light the way R2."

R2: *frightened beeps*

Maz: "We both know you've been through worse, old friend."

R2: *stubborn but consenting beeps*

As they slowly walk deeper into the temple, large statues can be seen, each one taller than the other.

Rose: "Who are all these people?"

Maz: "Sith Lords. They were all about the personality cult, and each one wanted to be bigger and stronger than the previous."

Wedge Antilles (over comms, from the Falcon): "Are you ok down there? I'm losing your signal."

Maz(into the comm): "We're fine, Wedge, but there is still much to check. Don't worry, I don't think we'll encounter anyone else."

Rose: "We really shouldn't stick too much here, Maz. Why did you leave it open, anyways?"

Maz: "We didn't. Many years ago, when I helped Luke bury it, it was under at least 50 meters of rubble. That was right before he started his Jedi Temple, I remember it too well. Leia couldn't come, since she was still in the end of her training, when the dark side pulls harder."

Rose: "So, whoever came here must have already known about it, right? This was damn hard to find."

Maz: "Not necessarily. The Force can work for the dark side as well as the light."

They turn a corner.

R2: *surprised beeps*

They've reached the edge of a cliff. R2 raises his lantern. On the other side, the shoulders of a large, robed figure can be seen. Looking down, one can't see past the statues' waist before the fog takes over. It seems like the head has been removed.

Maz: "It might be as bad as we thought, after all." Ominous Palpatine laughter echos seems to come from the abyss.

* * *

We are now looking at Kylo Ren from above. His helmet is already repaired with red glowing cracks. He and his 6 knights, 3 on each side, look small in the enormous room. The camera moves, and we see they are kneeled in front of the Darth Sidious statue head, a smiling figure made of dark blueish rock. Kylo rises.

Kylo Ren: "Rise, my knights, and bathe in the inspiration of one of the most powerful people to have ever lived. Though his instincts were correct, his actions were misguided by the ideology of the Sith. Together with his knowledge of the dark side, we will rule the galaxy for this era and many more. Rise, my knights, and pledge your lives and power to our order, the ORDER OF REN."

Knights rise and turn on their red lightsabers.

A door slides open on the other side of the room. General Hux and General Pryde march towards Kylo. It is a long walk.

Kylo: "What?"

Hux: "Daily reports, Supreme Leader."

Kylo:"... So…? Let's hear them."

Hux (notably apprehensive): "Nothing to report from my part. Everything is running smoothly in the enforcing department, Supreme Leader."

Kylo (raising right hand): "So you have the audacity of disturbing our sacred ceremony to say basically NOTHING?" Shoots lightning at Hux's feet.

Hux: "I-I-I…"

Pryde: "Actually, Supreme Leader, I have good news to share. The ship is finally completed, we can now depart."

Kylo: "Perfect, general Pryde. Tell the captain to set the Ren Destroyer's course to Endor."

Pryde: "Endor, master Ren?"

Kylo: "Yes, there is... something I need there."

Pryde (smiling deviously): "Just so, Supreme Leader." He turns to leave.

Kylo: "And, generals… You can start calling me Emperor now."

We see the Ren Destroyer rising from the shipyard. A black ship, in the shape of a Star Destroyer, with red glowing veins similar to Kylo's helmet. Around it, there are other regular Destroyers. The Ren Destroyer looks 5 times larger than any other ship in the yard.

* * *

We see the Falcon arriving at the SpaceBerg base. Inside, in a room made of ice, Finn is training with a blue Lightsaber. He blocks 2 shots from the training orbs, but fails to block the next 3.

Finn: "ouch. Ouch. OUCH!". Takes off helmet. "I'm telling you, Rey, I don't think I was made for this." Sits down. He is visibly tired.

Rey: "Come on, Finn. Just 20 more minutes today, and I promise we can stop."

Finn: "No, Rey! Listen, I know you had high hopes for this, but I'm sorry. I'm really not supposed to be a Jedi."

Rey (losing patience): "Well, your connection to the force may not be as strong as mine, but I've seen you wield a lightsaber. And you always say what made you quit the First Order was a strong feeling. That's the Force, Finn!"

Finn: "Well, yeah, but I'll never be half as strong as you or Luke or Kylo. We've been at this for MONTHS and I haven't even moved a single marble. It's time to face it, this isn't my destiny."

Rey (kinda angry): "You are just tired! I've seen a lot of improvement from you since we started…" Starts to get calmer. "I need you Finn… I can't fight him alone… and we know he's been recruiting, hard. We couldn't even find any force sensible padawan older than 10."

Finn (coming closer to Rey): "I know, we're in a tough spot. But I've tried my hard-"

BB8: *interrupting beeps*

Poe(bearded): *clears throat* "Sorry to interrupt…"

Finn: "How long have you two been standing there?"

Poe (tired and looking 10 years older than he is): "Long enough I think. General Organa has arrived, Rey. She said it's urgent."

Rey: "Leia?" Leaves the room. BB8 follows her, happily beeping.

Poe (sitting down besides Finn): "Did I hear that right? I thought the training sessions were doing really well…"

Finn: "They were… until they weren't. I keep thinking, or maybe feeling, that I should be doing something else, you know? But I also need to help Rey. There is no way we are going to win this war without her."

Poe: "Well, I think a break in your training might do some good. And being a colonel comes with its perks… There is a mission, very secret, but it should be easy. Just a checkup with an undercover cell. It's a two person job, and you can take Rose with you. She's back too, by the way."

Finn: "Uh, Rose?"

Poe: "Yea, Rose. You two are still… together, right?"

Finn: "I don't know… I like her, but maybe not in the way she likes me, you know what I mean? More in a friendly kind-"

Poe(interrupting, smiling, getting up): "Anyway, I'll meet you two back at the docks, in about 20 minutes ok?" Leaves before Finn can answer.

Finn (staring into nothing): "Sure… colonel."

* * *

Maz Kanata and Rey are beside Leia's bed. Leia looks sick.

Leia (staring into nothing): "Luke… you need to try to turn Ben to the light again. I know you can, I've seen him..." Closes eyes.

Rey (desolate): "It's that bad now?"

Maz: "Unfortunately, yes. This kind of sickness can't be treated by any of us. It's directly linked to the dark side, and the fact that Kylo's the reason behind it only makes it stronger."

Rey: "So, what did you find?"

Maz: "There's no denying it, Kylo is trying to emulate the long dead Emperor's path, maybe even harnessing his power. And he seems to be succeeding. The dark side has more tricks than one can guess, Rey, and it is often unpredictable. We must be very careful."

Rey: "I don't understand. How can one harness the power of a dead person? One that's been dead for decades?"

Maz: "I can't be sure. But Leia and Luke talked about communicating with their long gone Jedi masters. If I were to guess, maybe the Sith have a way of doing it too."

Rey: "That's something I've been trying for a while now. I meditate every day, just as Leia told me to, but still no sign of Luke, or anyone else for that matter."

Maz: "What about your… connection… with Kylo?"

Rey: "He hasn't really been 'open' to talk since our last encounter, and I don't think our link should be turned on again. He has chosen his side, as I have chosen mine."

Maz: "Hm… One more thing, Leia talked to me on the way back from Exegol. She asked me to give you this."

Rey (astonished): "Her lightsaber? But I already have Luke's, and Finn's training is far from complete…"

Maz: "She said to keep it, and that you'd know when to use it."

Rey: "Thanks, master Leia" Leans in and kisses Leia's forehead.

* * *

General Chewbacca, in full resistance garb, including an episode IV medal on his left chest, speaks to a crowd of resistance officials. As the unequivocally most experienced lifeform in the Rebel/Resistance cause, everyone looks at him with the respect and awe he deserves.

Chewbacca: *Chewies calmly but happily*

Everyone: *cheers*

Kaydel Ko Connix: "That's great news from the Skhaze system. One more planet that doesn't fall to the First Order."

Everyone: *cheers*

Snap Wexley: "That's great and all, but... you all know what I'm gonna say right?"

Tense moment.

Poe: "And you know what I'm gonna answer, we've been through this. I appreciate your concern with the bigger picture Major Wexley, but every victory must be celebrated, that's how we keep our morale at a sustainable level"

A clap here and there.

Snap: "But so far that's all we got. Small victories, and only that. We are losing this war, by far. They even treat us like they've already won. There hasn't been a breach in any of our centers in months. Maybe that's because we're too good, right? But allow me to be more skeptic. Maybe it's because they don't think we're a threat. And, frankly, I kinda agree. These small victories don't make a dent in any star destroyer. And how is your intelligence and infiltration department going general Poe?"

Chewie: *starts chewieing angrily*

Poe: "General, general. Don't need to defend this time, because I actually got some good news for once." (Smiles at Snap) "We've established a spy in the highest ranks of Kylo Ren's regime. He is sitting at the First Order generals table as we speak." Smiles and claps from the crowd. Snap looks pleasantly surprised, though still skeptic. "And he gave us some not so good news too. Kylo's newest toy is complete. The 'Ren Destroyer', he calls it. We have its plans, and it's no more than a larger (quite larger, actually) Star Destroyer." Ren Destroyer hologram appears on the center table. "But you are right about one thing, Snap. They don't think we are a threat, and that may be our biggest advantage. They just spent months of people and resources to build this, but it doesn't even have a planet destroying weapon, like the one the Starkiller Base had. They are spending their resources on *toys*, because that's what this is. A new and shiny toy that Kylo can play with, completely impractical in battle. Now we just need to wait for the next resistance battle, and the next, and the one after that. While they think we are nothing, we infiltrate their ranks, and when they think we're done, that's when we'll win."

Applauses. The meeting ends.

Rose (to Finn): "Wow, Poe's really got a way with the words, right? He is turning into quite a leader. I wonder if I'll do something like that someday."

Finn: "Oh, hi… sweetieee."

Rose: "Are you alright? You look nervous"

Finn: "Oh, it's just that training has been really tough." Awkward Pause. "Also, Poe has assigned me to a mission… with you!"

Rose (smiling happily): "Really? We haven't really worked together since Crait…"

Poe approaches.

Poe: "You two, come with me" They start walking. "So, we got a little situation down on Pasaana, a desert planet. They are having a very intense festival, and we think that's the reason we can't reach one of our propaganda and infiltration contacts. So I need you two to go there personally, disguised as a tourist couple, and reach him. We are in need of his First Order equipment specialist. I heard he's really good, and he'll be able to do more here."

Rose: "Pasaana, festival, specialist. Seems fine. But how do we find your contact?"

Poe: "There is a bar. The 'Dust Bin'. The emergency protocol we set up is to go to the bartender and ask for a 'Cal-Lan' drink. She should take you to him."

Finn: "What if she doesn't?"

Poe: "Well, you two are a Jedi in training and my best agent, I'm sure you'll figure it out." They arrive at the docks "You can take the Falcon, there isn't a better piece of junk to go undercover in a galactic festival. And take this communicator. Something goes wrong, press the button, mine will begin blinking red. If I need you back before you complete the mission, for whatever reason, yours will blink red."

Poe leaves them by the Falcon.

* * *

Rey is meditating, alone in a room. Two lightsabers are in the ground in front of her. She is tense, sweating. We hear Luke's voice, but it is clouded, unintelligible. Other voices too, that Rey has never heard. Palpatine's laugh… Rey has a vision. It is dark and raining, and the 6 knights of Ren attack her. The scene changes, she is now in a dark room, hooded, and a double-blade red lightsaber is in her hands. "That's not me… that's Kylo", she thinks. Kylo's name echos. Another scene. Hundreds (or thousands?) of knights of Ren kneel in a large room, a reddish glow surrounding everything. A revolving chair is at the top of some stairs, like a throne would be. It turns… and reveals Sheev Palpatine, alive and well. "RISE, my subjects, and execute the...", says he. The visions ends before she can hear everything.

We're back with Rey, meditating, but she is in a different room. She gets up. It is the Emperor's Throne room, from the second Death Star. Kylo is there. He is walking around the throne.

Rey: "Cool helmet."

Kylo: "Thanks. It represents my connection to the dark side, mended with my hate of weakness and love of power and beauty."

Rey: "Why are you here?" Approaching him and starting to walk around the throne, opposite Kylo.

Kylo: "Why are YOU here? I haven't heard from you in months, and suddenly you start talking, like nothing's happened."

Rey: "You were the one not responding to my light side efforts." Awkward silence.

Kylo: "I thought this would be bigger, you know… the EMPEROR'S THRONE. Legends make things appear grander than they are, I guess." Kicks throne, it spins weakly.

Rey : "What is your goal… Ben? What are you doing? Running through the galaxy, terrorizing children in your cool new clothes?"

Kylo: "Every Emperor needs a throne, that's my current priority. And then, peace through the galaxy. The Resistance fights hard, but your influence hasn't grown even a tiny bit throughout the last year, while we add a system to our ranks every week."

Rey: "And then what? Once you have all the power? Just sit in a bloody chair and tell people what to do?" Slowly lights up Leia's lightsaber. It's yellow.

Kylo: "Basically, yes. The New Empire of the REN will last eons and take the galaxy to its full potential. We will construct a utopia where only the most powerful ones will lead. We will use the dark side of the force and the light side alike, to bring justice and peace to the whole universe. And you could, and still can, be a part of it." Slowly lights up his lightsaber.

Rey: "Using the light side along with the dark side doesn't imply balance, Ben. Balance is using the force to do good and help anyone and everyone who is well intended, regardless of their past mistakes or how weak they may seem. You are just a Sith with a different name."

Kylo: "On the contrary, we are very different. Where the Sith only saw things to destroy, we see potential, real potential. And if you can't see the same, I'm sorry, but you are against me." Destroys the throne with the Force and attacks Rey. Epic lightsaber duel ensues.

Rey: "There's still good in you, Ben, I can feel it. No matter how far away you're willing to walk, you are still Ben Solo, son of Leia and Han. Pupil of Luke Skywalker."

Kylo (sarcastically): "Oh, you've got my mother's saber now, I'll certainly give up because of that. How is she, by the way?"

Rey (pissed off): "If you're not getting better, so be it." She gets close to dealing a fatal blow. The connection ends. Rey is back at the SpaceBerg's training room, exasperated.

* * *

Finn and Rose are piloting the Falcon. They are travelling at light speed. Awkward silence in the ship.

Finn (tentative): "So… Rose, we need to talk about something."

Rose (serious, and kinda disappointed): "Yea, we really do."

Finn: "We do? Oh…"

Rose: "I've noticed you growing distant from me, Finn. At first I thought it was the training and the whole Resistance stuff taking your mind elsewhere, but I was just being naive. Truth is, you don't really feel the same way I do."

Finn (pleasantly surprised): "Right, exactly!" Silence "So, that's it then?"

Rose: "I guess that is."

Finn: "But we can still be friends, right? I mean, I'd like to still be friends with you, if that's ok."

Rose: "Sure… we can't just not talk anymore, that would be stupid and harmful to the Resistance, to say the least. We're here."

They land the ship in Pasaana, and enter the festival. They begin to search for the Dust Bin.

Finn: "Why don't we just ask for directions? I'm sure someone will help us."

Rose: "Remember, we're supposed to be undercover. The fewer people know we're here, the better. And..." Rose sights a run-down building, that looks like a dustbin, through the crowd. "I think I've found it. Come."

They arrive at the door, a large and strong alien blocks the way.

Guard: "Password"

Rose: "Uh… Cal-Lan?"

Guard: "Wrong password." Lays the giant axe he is holding at their feet. Finn and Rose step back.

Finn (whispering): "That's not the password! That's the name of the drink we ask to the bartender".

Rose (whispering): "Sorry for trying, mr. know-it-all, but Poe didn't even tell us we needed to have a password, did he? You've got a better idea?"

Finn (whispering): "Actually, I might have." Turns to the guard. Waves hand timidly. "We don't need no password."

Guard: "You... don't... need... no... password"

Finn (waving both hands vigorously): "You'll let us in"

Guard: "I'll let you in". Gets out of the way.

They enter. The Dust Bin is a true wretched hive of scum and villainy. There are off-duty stormtroopers, weird looking aliens, a hooded figure in a dark green robe drinking a smoking beverage, John Williams playing piano at one corner. The music stops when they enter, but promptly resumes.

Rose(whispers): "Wow, that is a nice trick. Did Rey taught you that?"

Finn (whispers): "Not exactly… I think that was in me all along…"

They arrive at the bar. The eight-armed bartender looks busy and grumpy, but looks at them with interest when they come closer.

Finn (whispering close to the bartender): "Hi… where can one get a *Cal-Lan* around here?" The bartender puts one of his arms under the counter, and points suspiciously to a curtain. Behind it, a dark room.

Rose: "Thanks very much" She starts walking to the curtain. The green-hooded figure leaves the bar.

Finn: "I don't know, Rose. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Rose: "She knew the words, right? That's gotta be it." They enter the dark room. They can't see anything.

Finn: "Where are the lights?"

Trooper 1: "Right here. Hands above your head, scum." A light goes on. Finn and Rose are surrounded by 10 or more StormTroopers. "Or should I say… *traitor*?"

Finn: "Goddamn it, Poe."

* * *

Back at SpaceBerg base. People running around looking very busy. Poe Dameron and BB8 enter Leia's infirmary room. Chewbacca, C3PO and Maz Kanata are there, beside Leia's bed.

Poe: "General, we've just received confirmation of the First Order's next target. There will be an incursion on one of our most important recruiting spots. They will bring some firepower, but, from Ackbar Jr.'s estimations, we can easily win if we bring full force."

Chewbacca: *Chewies interrogatively*

Poe: "That's the thing, general. It will be in a place very close to your heart. Kijimi."

C3PO: "Oh my. Isn't that the hiding place of one of the last wookie clans?"

Chewbacca: *Chewies affirmatively* *Chewies an order at Poe*

Poe: "I'd really advise it against it, sir, you're one of our most important leaders, we can't risk losing..."

Chewbacca: *Chewies aggressively*

Poe (still concerned): "Ok, ok… no need to rip my arms off. "

Leia's hand reaches for Chewie's arm. He kneels beside her.

Leia (weakly): "May the force be with you, Chewie"

Chewbacca: *Chewies softly*

Maz (hugging Chewie): "Take care, old friend. I wanna see you back here to… celebrate." She smiles.

Chewbacca: Gets up. *Chewies interrotigatively to Poe*

Poe: "Oh, about that… I kinda lent the Falcon to Finn… I already sent a signal for him to come back, but so far no answer."

Chewbacca: *Chewies angrily*

Poe: "Yes, to the mission with Cal-Lan, what's the matter?"

Chewbacca: *Chewies, visibly pissed off* Leaves the room.

Poe: "What do you mean? Why would he try to steal the Falcon?" Follows Chewie out.

BB8: *worried beeps*

C3PO: "Me too BB8, I too wish this war was over a long time ago."

* * *

It's the general's room of the Ren Destroyer. 20 or more generals sit at the triangular table. Kylo at one side of the triangle, with generals Hux and Pryde at each adjacent vertex. Kylo is standing up, the others are seated. A captain enters.

Captain 1: "Supr- Emperor, sir! The terrorists have been spotted arriving with a large number of ships at Kijimi, sir. Our incursion may have been compromised."

Kylo: "Kijimi, huh?"

General 1: "Kijimi? I thought there was already an incursion in Juarziban."

General 2: "I'm pretty sure it was neither, my memo said it would be in Harvekeit."

Kylo: "Shhhhhhh! Everyone, leave!" They stand up and start leaving. "Hux, Pryde, you two stay." Last general exits. "I've got to say, Pryde, I didn't think your plan would work that well."

Pryde: "Thank you, Emperor. My goal is always to serve you the best I can."

Hux (visibly afraid): "P-p-Plan? What plan?"

Kylo: "Pryde's genius but simple strategy was to launch various small incursions, telling each of the generals of one of them." Kylo approaches Hux. "The one the rebels responded to would reveal who was the rat that has been leaking our plans. But before I execute you, Huxley, tell me… Why? I pardoned each of your mistakes, and was nothing but kind to you since you arrived at the Order."

Hux (recomposing himself): "Kind? Pardon? You humiliate me at every opportunity. Does nothing but play games to satisfy your childish desires. The so called resistance could've been eliminated months ago, but you hesitate at every chance. You're no leader, *Skywalker*" Spits on the floor. "You're just a spoiled brat with magic powe-"

Kylo launches lightning directly on Hux. While he is burned, we can see the lightning reflex glowing from general Pryde's eyes. Once Hux is dead, Kylo turns to Pryde.

Kylo: "Get rid of the body. And prepare the crew for the strike on Kijimi. This ship should be enough to crush the terrorist's hopes once and for all." Starts to leave, but turns back. "And don't forget the new throne, I want to be coronated as soon as this battle ends."

Pryde (his voice looking a bit like Sheev's): "Sure, Great Emperor. I look forward to this incursion, to witness your most glorious moment."

Kylo: "Of course... Supreme General. I'll be in the sanctuary."

Pryde smiles deviously while Kylo leaves the room.

* * *

A First Order truck rolls through the desert. Two bikes go behind it, with two troopers each. Finn and Rose, inside the truck, start waking up. Handcuffed, and chained to the truck's walls, they stare at each other.

Rose: "Your belt… it's blinking."

Finn (looking down): "Oh, yeah. That thing… It means the mission is cancelled, guess we have to go back then. Let's just walk right out and back to the ship."

Trooper 1 (from the driver's seat, not visible to Finn and Rose): "Be quiet, scum!". Finn get shocked and screams. "I said quiet!". Both get zapped, but have to suffer in silence.

Trooper 2: "Tough guys, aren't they. I wonder how valuable they are." Beeping sounds. "What's this now?" Talks like he is reading something. "All personnel return to stations and await further orders. Kijimi trap in course."

Trooper 1: "What's a Kijimi anyways? And trap?"

Trooper 2: "I don't know this protocol, never heard of it. We are already on the way to base, let's just ignore it. I gotta say, this Kylo guy keeps inventing new stuff as he goes along. And we're supposed to call ourselves 'New Empire" now? Who can keep up with all this changes? Pfftt."

Finn and Rose look at each other startled. "Kijimi?" Rose mouths. "Trap?" Finn mouths back. A soft thud comes from the truck ceiling.

Trooper 1: "What was that? You two better not be doing any funny business in the back."

Trooper 2: "Probably just a small rock, it came from the top."

Trooper 1: "Roger that."

A small tile opens slowly from the ceiling. A small frog-like creature with a mustache and tools on his hand appears.

Babu Frik (whispering): *babu friks* ~~get you~~ *babu friks* ~~wait~~

Finn and Rose look at each other, puzzled. Babu disappears. Suddenly, the truck starts losing power.

Trooper 1: "What now? Don't tell me this piece of junk is overheating. It's made to roam the desert, damn it!" Truck stops. "At least we're close. How's a 30 minute walk in the sand for a change." Sounds of the troopers getting out of the truck are heard. Back of the truck opens.

Trooper 2: "Ok, now, here's what we're going to… WAIT! Is that a thermal detonator?" Points blaster at Finn's belt.

Finn: "N-NN- No…." Two of the troopers on the bikes turn on jetpacks, and they get in formation to have all six blasters pointing towards Finn.

A blaster shoots from somewhere, knocking one of the jetpackers to ground. As the troopers turn to see what is happening, all of them get shot. A green-hooded figure appears in the truck's threshold.

Janna (taking the hood off): "Hi. Sorry for that. I'm Janna. Babu, release them." Babu drops from the ceiling and starts working on the handcuffs. He is quick.

Finn: "Hi, I'm Finn. And this is Rose. I take it you are Cal-Lan? The one we were supposed to meet."

Janna (walking out of the truck): "Hm... not exactly. Cal-Lan is the one driving that thing over there." Points to a speeding truck coming their way. "I was supposed to be the bartender, but got fired for, quote: 'having an insufficient number of arms'." Smiles. Finn laughs nervously. The Resistance vehicle arrives, with a familiar face at the wheels.

Rose: "Oh my god, are you Lando Calrissian?"

Lando: "I haven't heard that name in a long time. But, yes, in another life, I was known as the great Lando, the best pilot in the galaxy." He's showing the biggest smile you have ever seen. "Get on, because we gotta run." They all get on the truck and it gets moving, fast.

Rose: "Where are you taking us?"

Lando: "The ship you came in, of course. I saw it landing from a mile away, and recognized it instantly."

Janna: "I didn't really believe him, so I waited for you in the Dust Bin, but it was full of troopers. Had to call the cavalry for help, and now our base is probably compromised. By the way, this cute little thing here, is Babu Frik. The most amazing technician on this side of the galaxy."

Babu Frik: "He-he-heeeyyy"

Janna: "And these others are, as I am, defectors from the First Order." We see that there are another 20+ people in the back of the truck.

Finn and Rose look both amazed.

Rose: "Poe was really being serious when he said people were defecting! It's a pleasure to meet you guys."

Finn: "What?! But there are so many of you. You're very lucky. When I defected, I had to do it all alone."

Janna (amazed): "Wait… You don't mean to tell me you are THE FINN? FN-2187?"

Finn (confused): "Well, yeah. What about it?" The other soldiers look really impressed at Finn and Rose.

Soldier 1: "You are THE REASON we're all here."

Soldier 2: "Your story… it gave us hope."

Soldier 3: "A trooper with the guts to defect the First Order, alone?"

Soldier 4: "You rode with the great Han Solo!"

Soldier 2: "And fought Kylo Ren!"

Soldier 1: "Is it true you defeated Phasma in one-on-one combat?"

Finn (visibly blushing): "Wait.. what? How do you know all that? I don't-"

Lando: "It's simple, young man. We are the propaganda and infiltration arm of the Resistance. And your tales are legendary. They show how high can a simple trooper fly, and how honoured his path can become, if he or she leaves the First Order."

Janna: "Truth is, most of the Order's personnel don't like being a part of it. They were just forced into it. So, for many, all it takes is a little hope, a small glimmer that shows things can be better out there. With little Babu's help, we have successfully sent thousands upon thousands of messages, holograms and pictures to every corner of the First Order's reach. Telling your adventures, Finn. Yours and many others, and for each newcomer we generate a couple more. They inspire thousands. And even those that haven't defected yet, the Order only keeps them in their grasp through fear. A simple push, or an opportunity like the one Poe Dameron gave you, would be enough to convince most of them."

Solemn silence lingers, as the truck rolls through the desert.

Janna: "But, I gotta ask you… Why are you blinking?"

Finn (slowly remembering): "Oh this…?"

Rose (shocked back to reality): "The trap! We gotta warn Poe, Rey, Chewie… They might all be falling into a trap!"

Lando (stopping the vehicle): "We intercepted that Order signal too. But we don't have time to worry. Janna, take Babu and the rest of the fighters to that old cargo ship we keep for emergencies. Head for the SpaceBerg base, alert them about the situation."

Janna: "What about you, sir?"

Lando: "I'll take these two legendary scoundrels with me to Kijimi. If we're lucky we might just save the day. If that's okay with you two."

Finn and Rose (smiling confidently): "Yes, sir!"

Lando: "Let's go, I'm about to meet an old friend." Gets out of the truck.

* * *

The Resistance army arrives in Kijimi. They aren't many of them, but the First Order ships are even fewer. It is night time, and clouds hide most of the ground from the sky view, and vice-versa.

Poe: "Ok, everyone, the situation seems worse on the ground, looks like they've landed a bunch of troopers"

Snap: "Roger that, Red Leader, request permission to land."

Poe: "Permission granted, search for our local contact, Zoe Bliss. Everyone lands, except for the Red Squadron. We'll take out the TIE fighters and transporters and we'll soon be on the ground too to help you finish the job. Hear that BB8? Today's gonna be pretty smooth."

BB8: *beeps happily*

Poe and some other X-wingers engage First Order ships. The rest lands on the south part of Kijimi's town.

Snap, Rey and Chewie walk towards the skirmish. Zoe is on command.

Zoe: "Finally! I don't know how much more we could take. Zoe Bliss, at your orders."

Snap: "I'm Major Snap Wexley, this is general Chewbacca the Wookie, and Rey..."

Rey: "Just Rey."

Chewbacca: *Chewies*

Zoe Bliss: "The wookies are in the east part of town. They've been heavily blasted, but no casualties that I know off."

Chewbacca: *Chewies*. Leaves with ten other soldiers in the direction Zoe pointed. Snap goes with them.

Zoe: "So, 'just Rey', are you Poe's Jedi friend? We could use your skills in the western front. I take it you're used to it."

Rey: "Just lead me to the fight!" She looks a little worried, as if she knew something bad might happen at any second.

* * *

The battle goes as the Resistance expected. Rey, using Luke's lightsaber and more powerful than ever, takes out whole squads of troopers, even force crushing a bike at one point. Poe and his squad destroy the TIE fighters, not without some difficulty, but ultimately as smoothly as ever. There is a moving scene, when Chewie rescues a group of wookies that were cornered by stormtroopers. The First Order has started retreating, some Kijimi refugees have already been extracted by a Resistance transporter, off to SpaceBerg base.

Poe: "Alright BB8, time to get to the ground and finish this one"

BB8: *beeps*

Poe: "I know, I think this has been our best one yet, almost no casualties… Wait, where did that transporter come from?" And then it happens. The REN DESTROYER appears in Kijimi's sky.

Poe: "No… it can't be…" Presses comm button. "EVERYONE, RETREAT NOW! GET TO THE SHIPS BEFORE THEY CAN DEPLOY THE FIGHTERS. WE'LL TRY TO HOLD THEM BACK."

Rey, in the ground, at the edge of the village, looks up. She watches powerless as at least a hundred TIE fighters approach Poe's group.

Poe: "Okay, BB8, time to get serious" Poe destroys a few enemies, but takes a hit.

BB8: *SCREAMS* pauses *alerting beeps*

Poe: "Lost comms, huh? Guess we're by ourselves now."

* * *

Zoe (shouting to Rey): "GET BACK, IT'S TIME TO LEAVE THE PLANET."

Rey: "I'M LOOKING FOR SOMETHING"

Zoe: "WHAT?"

Rey (seeing Kylo's fighter going away from the others): "That!" Throws away her communicator and runs.

Kylo, in his ship, sees Rey running to a large rocky plain, away from the fight. He follows her from above and fires.

Rey evades every shot.

Rey: "GET DOWN, YOU COWARD" Throws a boulder towards Kylo's ship. He dodges, and shoots again. Rey holds the TIE blaster shots in the air, and redirects them to Kylo. He manages to dodge them too.

Kylo: "She IS getting stronger. This has to end, today. Either she joins, or she dies." He keeps firing, destroying the ground around Rey, revealing a lava underneath the dark rock layer.

Rey tries to bring Kylo's ship down using the Force, but he accelerates and gets away. It starts raining, and it gets darker. The occasional orange lava glow is the only thing Rey can make out in the darkness. She closes her eyes, and tries to feel for Kylo's presence. Kylo accelerates his ship. Rey still can't feel him. He gets closer, almost hitting the ground. Rey opens her eyes… and jumps! Just in time, Kylo's ship passes beneath her. She uses the force to cause Kylo's ship to crash. It makes a ripping sound as it lands on the ground.

Rey looks triumphant, but she knows Kylo's still alive. She can feel his presence still, the dark side, growing stronger with his anger… or so she thinks.

A First Order transporter lands behind her. She points Luke's saber menacingly towards the ship. A door opens, and 6 dark figures come out.

Rey: "Kylo's apprentices…"

They gather around her, and attack, each one with a red lightsaber. She holds them off, but barely, and they end up pushing her to the edge of a lava pool. Out of the darkness, comes Kylo.

Kylo: "You may have trained during the time since our last encounter, but you're still no match for the simplest of my minions." Rey recalls this scene, from her visions. "You could make wonders with the dark side. Your anger shows much potential. I make my last appeal… join me, and we'll rule the galaxy as one. I may even spare your friends' lives."

Rey (looking tired, angry and desperate): "My… friends?"

The transporter door opens again, showing two figures hanging by their knuckles. In the pouring rain, Rey can barely make out Poe Dameron and Chewbacca the Wookie.

Rey: "NOOOO!" She charges, pushes one of the knights to the side with the Force, but is overwhelmed before going any further.

Kylo: "I feel the dark side growing in you Rey… It's just a matter of time…or maybe a little push." Shoots lightning at Poe and Chewie. Their screams are chilling.

Rey: "AHHHHH" She charges once again, and is overpowered just like the last time.

Kylo: "You are all alone, Rey. The Jedi are no more… You've had time to recruit padawans, but where are they? You couldn't even train one apprentice, while I have many. Let's face it, you are just a freak of nature. A no-one that reminds us of an ill-fated order. And we need to evolve into the future. The Ren will reign supreme." He shocks Poe and Chewie again. Chewie still screams, Poe doesn't seem to have any energy left in him.

Rey (begging and crying): "No, please… stop it, Ben. For me, for Han, for Leia… see the light…"

Kylo: "So be it" The movement is quick, and the lightsaber doesn't stay on for more than a second. But it's still enough to remove Chewbacca's head.

Rey: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rey sees red, for the first time since we've known her. She raises her left hand, and the lightning comes from it as naturally as it came from Kylo. The Knights of Ren are suspended in the air for a moment, until they are thrown in hot steaming lava.

Kylo (under his breath): "Finally…" Raising his voice "Embrace your anger! Join the dark-" He doesn't have time to finish his sentence. Rey is already upon him, slashing away with two lightsabers, after she turned Leia's on. Kylo defends himself how he can. Every contact between sabers, a large piece of ground is thrown into the air, such is the power of the Force between the two of them. And with each step they take, more lava comes from underneath. It has stopped raining, and we can see the orange path they made in the dark plains.

Rey still screams. She only has one thing in her mind: Destroy Kylo. When the ground beneath him leans downward, Kylo slips. Rey, taking advantage of the newly found high ground, slashes down. Kylo's right arm and right leg come off, and he falls in the slope. Rey kicks his helmet off, and it falls on lava.

We finally see Kylo's face, for the first time since the movie started. The slight scar he had on his right side has deepened instead of healing. The skin around it is spotted, sickly. His right eye has turned into a yellow, oozing color. He's missing some teeth, and what's left of his hair has turned gray.

Rey is afraid. Afraid of herself, and what she has done. She looks down at Kylo, a mixture of pity, sorrow, anger and fear. She turns off her sabers.

Kylo: "Do it… Kill… me… End my suffering" coughs "PLEASE…. DO IIIIITTT"

Rey steps back. As the sky clears out, she sees Kylo's ship in the distance. She runs to it.

* * *

From the Ren Destroyer, Supreme General Pryde looks over the fields of the Force battle.

Pryde (his Palpatine accent getting stronger): "The Emperor is dead. I'm the new Emperor. Send out the word. Kill all the generals, and whoever dares to speak a thing about my orders. And set course to Endor. We are done here." The Imperial Trooper behind him only nods and exits. Pryde's face, that was thus far emotionless, turns into a wicked smile, his eyes shining ever brightly.

* * *

Finn and Lando are in the cockpit of the Falcon. They come off of the hyperspace. Rose is in the turrets. When they enter Kijimi, it's a clear day.

Rose: "Come on, I'm ready to shoot some First Order ships!"

Finn (sadly): "It looks like we didn't make it. I feel something really bad has happened."

The Falcon approaches the lava-filled plains.

Finn: "Is that… Poe…?" He seems on the verge of tears.

Lando: "And Ch…" breaks down.

They rescue Poe and Chewie's body.

Finn: "I'm sensing someone else… but, could it be….?"

* * *

Rey is in Yavin, staring at the burning remains of Kylo's TIE Fighter. She is apatic, and she still can't believe what happened and what she has done. A single strand of her hair has turn white. Somehow, she looks wiser. She looks down at the two lightsabers in her hands. She squeezes them firmly, as though she is trying to break them. She gets frustrated when she can't do it.

Luke Skywalker: "What are you doing, Rey?"

Rey turns and see Luke's ghost, walking kindly towards her.

Rey: "I'm ending this, this time for good. Kylo was the last Sith, I am the Last Jedi. I left him to die, he has probably melted in the lava by now. I'll resign myself to a secluded life, like you did. You were right, the force is not to be wielded, specially by a dark side user like me."

Luke: "Woah, woah, woah… Slow down for a bit. Yes, I closed myself to the force, but that's not the example you should follow. It was because I couldn't handle my frustrations that we ended up in this mess. You missed a step, okay… But you're far from being a Sith, I only see light when I look at you now, Rey."

Rey: "And why did I create lightning, Luke? This is a strictly dark side technique, according to all records and books. No Jedi has ever used it without falling to the dark side. And I killed all Kylo's minions, without batting an eye. I wanted to, and I did it."

Luke: "The rules of the Jedi, Rey, were made through long experience, yes, but they were made, invented. They didn't come from nature itself. Same for the Sith. Much of the problems the Jedi had in the past are due to this rigid understanding of their own rules. That's why I never saw you as a Jedi, Rey. Me and Leia are the Last Jedi, you are... something else."

Rey (frustrated): "You sound just like Kylo… You think I can just ignore what I've done and get on with it? My actions, our actions, they have consequences, Luke. And I'm having no more of it. It's over!"

Luke: "You really think it's over? Kylo wasn't the only one interested in the dark side. I can still feel it, growing stronger by the minute. Though it's still unclear who is controlling it. And what about Finn?"

Rey: "What about him?"

Luke: "Well, you have been training him to use the force, aren't you afraid he might turn bad, like Kylo did? He needs you for guidance."

Rey: "Finn doesn't want anything to do with the force. He hates his training more each time."

Luke: "That's because you are trying to train him to be a Jedi, trying to make him follow a Jedi's path. Maybe, just maybe, his talents are not saber battle or moving things with his mind. Perhaps it's something else."

Rey: "But how can I comeback? The Resistance is as good as finished, and when they needed me I chose to get personal gain. Things might've turned out different if I chose to protect everyone instead of chasing Kylo. Look at what happened to Chewie! I was blinded by vengeance."

Luke: "A fair point, we cannot erase our mistakes, and that was really a terrible one. But if everyone were to completely stop at every mistake ever, we wouldn't be able to live, good or bad. You have already learned quite a bit from the past, and now it's time to learn a bit more. I'm sure the Resistance will take you back, they know you, as I do."

Rey (looking a bit more hopeful): "I'm still afraid, Luke… to face my destiny alone, whatever that may be."

Luke: "You'll not be alone, Rey. Your friends will be with you, and the most unlikely allies may come for you if we work hard enough. Now, get up and pull yourself together. Help the galaxy once more, Rey. For me, for Han, for Leia, for Chewie, for those that went and for those that still may come."

Rey (smiling reluctantly): "Now we only need to find a way to get me out of here… I destroyed the only ship in at at least a 10 parsec radius."

Luke: "I can help you with that". Luke raises his hand, and his old X-wing rises slowly from the depths of the Yavin sea.

* * *

Inside Ben's head.

Flashes of lava, Rey, Palpatine's statue, Pryde's smile, Hux's charred body, Han's death, Snoke's death. The screen goes black.

Ben (voice only): "Am I… Am I dead?"

Leia (voice): "I don't think so… Otherwise it wouldn't hurt so much, right?"

Ben: "Mom, is that you?"

Leia: "I'm glad you recognize me, son… There might be hope for you after all."

Ben: "No… I went too far. Hux, Chewbacca, dad…"

Han (voice): "There's not such thing as too far, kiddo. Hope is not a finite resource after all."

Ben (sobbing): "I'm… I'm sorry…"

Leia: "We know my dear." A small light appears on the corner of the screen, and starts growing. "Though you can't erase your mistakes, you might still be able to do good for the galaxy."

Ben: "But, will they forgive me? After all I've done?"

Han: "No, they won't. Hell, I don't even think I forgive you, and I'm your father. But you'll still try to do good regardless, Ben. We need you. Rey needs you. The Force… needs you."

Leia: "Can't you feel its calling? Embrace the light side, Ben." voice fades away…

* * *

Maz Kanata is beside Leia's bed, looking worried. On the other side, in the next bed, Ben Skywalker-Solo lays. His hair has got some color back. The right side of his face is completely covered by a white mask, phantom-of-the-opera-style. He is still wearing his black clothes, except for his right hand and right leg, which are covered in a white cloth.

As Leia's body begin to fade away, becoming one with the force, Kylo's eye begins to open.

Maz: "Farewell, princess…"

The screen goes white with light.

* * *

Poe wakes up in an infirmary, startled.

Poe: "CHEWIEEE, REYYY." He sees Finn by the side of his bed. "FINNNNN"

Finn: "Slow down, slow down, pal. That's quite too much for what you've been through." Poe touches his face, smiling. Then he touches his own face.

Poe: "You're okay, you're okay! Wait, what's this?"

Finn: "A scar, from force lightning, my best guess. I goes through your… whole body. We also had to shave you…"

Poe: "Oh, that's ok. How long was I out? A day, two?"

Finn: "About four days."

Poe: "FOUR DAYS?"

Finn: "Yea, you really needed the rest though."

Poe: "What happened in this time? Where's Rey? Where am I? I don't recognize this place. Wait, did you just sit there for four days waiting for me to wake up?"

Finn: "No, we're all taking turns. We had to move base, since some fighters were captured on Kijimi, just to be safe. She hasn't made contact since the battle, and she doesn't know where we are. I've tried to make contact with her through the force, since we are keeping Ben sedated until we decide what to-"

Poe: "Ben? What Ben? KYLO REN? I'LL KILL HIM, THE BASTARD MURDERED CHEWIE!"

Finn (holding Poe down): "Wait, calm down. Let me get you up to speed, and don't interrupt, please."

* * *

Finn and Poe are walking through a corridor.

Finn: "Lando and Snap are running things as acting generals, but there isn't much to do anyways. Since they don't agree in almost anything, we ended up not doing much. We really need your leadership skills right now"

Poe: "No problem, you got it. What about our other bases, do we have communication?"

Finn: "The New Empire attacked most of them when we were in Kijimi. We still managed to save some people from each one, but what we officially got is what you'll see here. Lando has a large count of infiltrated agents, but since we can't contact them, they are useless."

Poe: "Right… Wait, who's running the Empire now? With Kylo gone, shouldn't it just crumble into pieces?"

Finn: "Apparently not. A new Emperor took after him, calls himself Pryde. Ben might know more about him, but since he's been sedated we couldn't ask him anything."

Poe: "Why do you keep calling him Ben? I thought he invented the name Kylo Ren for himself, no?"

Finn: "I know you won't believe me, but… he's changed. Force-wise. When I'm around him, all I can feel is the light side. I think Leia's demise had something to do with it. He woke up just as she became one with the force."

Poe (saddened): "Leia's gone? That's a heavy blow… but I don't really have time to mourn it. Let's just hope Ben's change it's not a trick."

Finn: "One more thing. Maz, Rose and Janna have been working on a plan to overthrow the Emperor. It is risky, crazy and it involves using Ben." Poe nods.

They enter the improvised conference room, in the middle of a jungle clearing.

Poe (to everyone): "Alright, everybody! I'm up, I'm mad, and I'm dying to kick some Imperial ass. Who's with me?" People are surprised and puzzled, but they seem to agree. "First things first. Lando, Snap, you're both relieved of your temporary duties. I'll assume the role of general from now on, if that's okay." Both answer positively. "Maz, Rose, Janna, who's Janna? Finn mentioned a risky and crazy plan, I want you to walk me through it. The rest of you, work as always. I'll be back soon with more instructions. Until then, resist on, you delightful rebel scum!" Everyone cheers. "BB8! I can't believe you survived"

Finn: "We found him by your old ship. The ship's toast, but this droid has lived to fight another day."

BB8: *happy beeps and boops*

* * *

Finn, Poe and Maz are looking at Ben, who is seated behind bars, still sedated. R2 is by his side.

Poe: "You two are sure about this? Ok, R2. Wake him up." R2 injects Ben with something.

Ben: "Hm… R- R2-D2?" Looks up "Poe… Finn… I'm sor-"

Poe: "Don't even say it. We wouldn't believe it anyways." Ben swallows. "You're only alive because we want you to be, understand? You are our prisoner, and you will do what we say. Was I clear?"

Ben: "Crystal clear."

Poe: "Alright, we will need you to call for Rey, tell her where we are, send a force beacon or what you call it. But first, we need to know some things. Pryde, who is he and why has he taken your place?"

Ben: "My most loyal general, or so I thought. He's calling himself the Emperor now? I always thought he was too ambitious. It's usually a quality I wanted from my generals, but-"

Poe: "Is he a force user? A Sith?"

Ben: "Not that I know of. To my knowledge there were only 7 dark side force users in the galaxy. Rey killed six of them, and maimed the other, who is sitting right across from you."

Finn: "That can't be right. I can still feel the dark presence, and it is somehow stronger now than before your battle with Rey."

Ben: "I agree, but I don't really have any new information. Pryde never showed any mastery of the Force, and neither did any of my officials, with the exception of the Knights."

Maz: "A Sith that hides his powers is not a new concept. Sidious was famous for doing just that, under the noses of the most skilled Jedi of his time."

Poe: "So, we have to assume he is a Sith, because there's always at least one of them in these situations, right? Lucky for us, we'll have the two most powerful force users in recent history. He won't stand a chance."

Ben: "If he really is a Sith, I wouldn't be so confident. But it's true, if Rey and me are aligned, nothing can stop us."

Poe: "That settles it. And it fits right into our plan."

Ben: "Plan?"

Finn: "To overthrow the New Empire. We'll need your help with that too."

Poe: "We'll pretend we are chasing you. We have some TIE fighters for missions like this, you'll use one. You'll be coming back from the dead to your followers, when you arrive at your giant destroyer."

Finn: "Me, Rey, Babu and 3PO will be coming too, hidden as some kind of cargo in your ship." Ben nods interestingly.

Poe: "You and Rey go directly to Pryde, and put the Empire back into your hands. And now for the cool part."

Maz: "We can't risk the Empire falling in the hands of anybody. It's too much power for one person."

Finn: "While you deal with Pryde, me and the rest will go to the communication center. See, we've got allies and potential defectors all over the Empire's domains. We'll send a message for them, a message of hope."

Poe: "A message of rebellion. Babu and Rose will setup the instant hologram broadcaster, and while Finn gives his carefully prepared speech, C3PO will be translating it into all the languages spoken in the galaxy."

Maz: "When people hear Finn's call, they will stand up."

Finn: "And the one person who could fight it, you, will give only one order: Do Nothing. Once people realise they don't need to follow the Empire, the Rebellion will spread like wildfire."

Poe: "All across the galaxy, your oppressive rule will be overthrown. Me and a couple of others will be right outside the destroyer, just waiting for a signal to pick you guys up. We can't be really sure the Rebellion will be peaceful and uneventful."

Maz: "But that's for sure the safest way to end the Empire for a long time: from the inside."

Ben looks concentrated for a moment.

Ben: "That… can work. We would be throwing away a lot of the structures that hold the galaxy together though."

Poe: "Structures can be rebuilt. That will be a small price to pay for peace and reform."

Ben: "Let's call Rey, then."

R2: *happy beeps*

* * *

The resistance fighters are in a rush to finish the last preparations for the mission. Finn and Poe look deep into conversation. R2D2 is close by. An old Rebel X-Wing comes down from the sky.

R2: *extremely happy beeps*

Finn: "It's Rey… IT'S REY!"

Poe: "Reyyy!"

Rey gets down of the ship. She seems unsure at first, but runs towards the duo when she sees them. Her eyes are shining bright. The three of them get into a group hug.

Rey: "I'm sorry, I should have never left you to chase Kylo! I can't believe I let Poe and Chewie get captured."

Poe: "No, Rey, it was my mission. I should be sorry, it was my fault we underestimated the First Order."

Finn: "No guys, I should by sorry. For having fallen in an obvious StormTrooper trap and not being there with you two."

R2: *sorry beeps*

They hug again.

Rey: "Where's Ben?"

Finn: "We have to keep him apart from the others."

Poe: "Yea, there are about 10 wookies eager to rip his other arm off, and I can't blame them. He's done too much to all of us."

Rey: "Can I see him?"

* * *

Rey is in Ben's cell.

Rey: "You look different… better even. Considering..."

Ben: " Yeah, considering…" They both try to talk at the same time.

Ben: "You first."

Rey: "I was blinded by anger… I…"

Ben (almost crying): "Thanks for not listening to me. If it wasn't for me and my mother, I..."

Rey (also almost crying): "Leia… she has... left us"

Ben: "She sacrificed herself to bring me back from the dark side."

Silence settles while they looked at each other. They raise their hands, as if to share a touch...

C3PO (entering the room): "Master Rey, master Rey! General Poe wants us in the conference room. The mission briefing is about to start."

Rey (laughing softly): "Then let's go, 3PO"

* * *

The conference room is packed. Rose Tico has the floor.

Rose: "So, here it goes once again, just to be clear. The Red squadron will be 'pursuing' Ben into Endor, where the Ren Destroyer is. He'll be transporting Rey and the Message Team, Finn, Babu and 3PO, hidden in his ship."

Babu: *babu friks* ~~sure~~ *babu friks* ~~tight~~

Finn: "Sorry 3PO, but we'll have to remove your legs and arms, to make room for everyone. But I'll carry you!"

C3PO: "Oh, my. Too much action for a diplomatic droid if you ask me."

BB8: *beeps*

C3PO: "You might have a point… Though I'm still not satisfied."

Rose: "The Destroyer should authorize Ben's ship, and they will probably start attacking Poe's team."

Poe: "That's where most of you come in. We can't be sure how much fire power they'll use against us, so we'll assume they will use it all. My team and me will take the fight to space. We might have the element of surprise on our side, but the Empire is known to always have an ace up its sleeves."

Rose: "The objective is not to destroy the enemy, just keep them busy. Keep your comms open to the Imperial broadcast channels. Once you hear Finn's message, things will be unpredictable. They might all flee, start attacking each other, or return to the Destroyer. Whichever the case, once Finn finishes, you're all to return to base, except for the Falcon Team."

Lando: "Me and Janna will be on Endor, with the ship turned off to keep off the radar. After we hear the end of Finn's transmission, we'll fly to the Destroyer."

Rey: "Me and Ben will have captured Emperor Pryde and any other Imperial leaders we find. We'll meet the Message Team and open a Hangar for the Falcon."

Janna: "We'll get in and out as fast as we can, doing our best to avoid the chaos that might happen."

Rose: "We'll also send a one way transmission to our traditional allies through the usual channels. The instructions are to mobilize and try to establish local governments. Together, we will overthrow the Sith, and start building a new and just Republic."

* * *

Final arrangements before departure.

Poe loads R2D2 in luke's X-wing.

Poe: "Sorry buddy, but this ship isn't adapted to your model yet. I'm sure R2 will take good care of me, though."

BB8: *good luck beeps*

Rose and Janna get in the Falcon. Lando is already on the cockpit. Ben is distant from everyone else. He starts to climb the TIE fighter.

Maz: "Ben Solo!". Ben turns around and sees her. "May the force be with you… godson."

Ben: "May the force be with you too, auntie Maz." Smiles. Gets in. "Is everything ok back there?"

C3PO: "It could be a little better, honestly."

Babu: *babu frilks* ~~terrible~~

Rey: "It's fine, but the sooner we get there the better."

Finn: "Let's GOOOO!"

The ships start to rise from the jungle. It's a hopeful scene. Ben's TIE fighters warps first, the others follow.

* * *

Ben's ship arrives at Endor's orbit. As he starts to descend to the planet, Poe's team of X-wings arrives and starts shooting at him.

Ben: "Woah, you guys weren't kidding when you said you'd not pull any punches"

Poe: "Well, let's just say, we need it to be as real as possible."

Ben approaches the Ren Destroyer. It is floating over the remains of the second Death Star.

Ben: "Emperor Ren to base. Emperor Ren to base. I am being pursued. I need entrance to Hangar 7 and some enemy ships that need to be taken care of."

In the controller room, the Empire officers look confused.

Officer 1: "Should we…?"

Officer 2: "Isn't he… dead?"

Voice over comms (very Palpatine-y): "Let him in. Do it."

Voice of officer 1, inside Ben's ship: "Permission granted. Hangar open. Welcome back… Emperor."

A large number of TIE Fighters and other Imperial ships exit the Destroyer.

Poe: "That's our cue, boys! Up we go. Lando, I see some promising hiding places down there."

Lando (piloting the Falcon close to the ground): "Oh, baby… I never thought I would have to get us inside this damned machine again." And flies the Falcon in the Death Star II wreck for hiding.

* * *

Hangar 7

Two lines of officers and troopers stand by a red carpet while Ben gets out of the ship. He's wearing a black cape that covers his whole body, except for the head. A strange looking object floats along with him: 10 feet tall, a bent metal sculpture, full of spikes. Certainly not something you would want to sit on.

Officer 1: "Welcome, again, Emperor. If I may say, I like your new mask."

Ben: "You may not. Where is Gen- acting-Emperor Pryde?"

Officer 2: "The sanctuary, I believe. May I a-a-ask, what's this… uhm… structure...?"

Ben: "That's my new throne. I'll be taking it to the sanctuary to be installed. I am not to be disturbed." Ben walks past the troops, the throne floating after him, into an elevator.

In the elevator. The throne explodes into pieces. Rey, Babu Frik and a StormTrooper (carrying a large backpack) get out. It is unclear how did they fit into the fake throne. Ben's cape drops, revealing a black and white armor underneath, a blaster by his waist.

Ben: "The Long Range transmission center is on the next floor, two doors to the right. It usually only has two guards. Got the speech?"

Finn: "Right here in my pocket." Elevator stops. Finn steps out, Babu Frik hiding on his shoulder. "May the Force be with you"

Ben and Rey: "May the Force be with you." The Elevator resumes its ascent.

Rey: "Sanctuary?". Ben just shrugs.

* * *

In space. The ship battle is in full throttle. Poe looks worried. He saves Snap Wexley's life. Wedge Antilles saves his life. There is an Ackbar Jr. somewhere. Classic Star Wars space battle.

* * *

Finn arrives at the transmission room's door. Two Troopers guard the way.

Finn: "Hello there."

Trooper 1: "State your business."

Finn: "New transponder." Points to backpack.

Trooper 2: "Really? No one warned us about…"

Finn (waving hand): "You two are needed in Hangar 7."

Troopers: "We are needed in Hangar 7." They keep still

Finn(waving both hands): "GO!". They leave. The door opens. There are 15 officers inside, each with their work station. Finn waves his arms vigorously. "YOU ARE ALL NEEDED IN HANGAR 7. GO NOW!" They all leave. Finn puts the backpack on the floor and takes C3PO out. "Ok, Babu, now do your thing." They get to work.

* * *

Some more shots of the space battle. Snap sacrifices himself to save Poe. It's sad. R2 screams when they are hit.

* * *

Rey and Ben walk down a long corridor to the sanctuary. She is carrying a staff-like object. He is carrying his lightsaber. No one else in sight.

Rey (into communicator): "Team Leaders, status update. We are about to get Pryde."

Poe: "Hanging on up here."

Finn: "Babu is setting things up, we'll transmit soon."

Janna (from the Falcon): "Standing by and waiting for the signal."

Ben (stopping Rey): "Wait… This is going too well. And I don't feel any dark side power coming from there."

Rey: "We can't hesitate now, Ben. The galaxy is counting on us."

Ben: "I know, but… Rey. I want you to know that... you are the most important person in my life. And whatever happens, I feel very lucky to have lived and fought by your side." Rey hugs him. He hugs her back.

Rey: "I know." They separate. " I feel the same way." Smiles.

* * *

They enter the sanctuary room. It's completely dark, save for a spot on the opposite side. A majestic throne rises high, gleaming with red light. On it, a pale figure, completely covered by a black robe. The Eyes from the giant Palpatine statue behind the throne are also glowing, Sith red. The door closes, and Rey and Ben slowly approach the throne.

Pryde (voice merging into Palpatine's): "Come in, my dears. I have been waiting for you, Kylo Ren and Rey No-one."

Ben: "It's over, Pryde. We're here to take my power back. Surrender and we'll spare your life. Trying to steal the Empire from me was not a smart move." He turns his saber on and points at the throne. Its green light is beautifully reflected from Rey's eyes.

Pryde (Palpy's voice): "HAHHAhAHH. You have no idea of what you are saying, young one. You think I don't know about your little plan? About the infiltrated personnel? About the Falcon hiding inside the Death Star remains?"

Rey: "Wait… how can you know-"

Pryde: "FOOLS! All of you. The dark side has powers that not even you can imagine. Though Darth Sidious has been dead for a long time, his aura still lingers, guiding all of the Sith since his demise. It has inspired many of us, one of which was your old master, young Skywalker. In fact, were you not chronically poisoned by the light, you might have been the one sitting on this chair. But our Master has incredible foresight. His plan finally brought the only three light side representatives come to us, at the same time. After your death, nothing will stand in our way."

Rey: "I don't care who planned what, or who is possessing who. Fact is, you're no match for the both of us, together." Rey turns on the two lightsabers, each at an extremity of the staff: Luke's blue one, and Leia's yellow one.

Pryde (takes off hood and gets up): "It's not simply by power that we will win. I'm not even a little bit connected to the Force. You don't even have the slightest chance at this point. I have already given THE FINAL ORDER." Red lightsabers start to slowly turn on, starting at the back of the room. They light the faces of hundreds of Siths. Ben and Rey haven't noticed them yet.

Ben (startled): "No… you can't.. why would you?"

Rey (to Ben): "What is the final order?"

Ben: "It's a self-destruct protocol. Basically, explode to destroy everything in sight."

Rey (into communicator): "ABORT MISSION. FINN, GET OUT OF THERE."

Finn's voice: "Wait, what? We're almost ready to-" Explosion sounds.

Rey: "NOOOO"

Pryde: "YESSSS! As we speak, thousands of ships are already roaming through the galaxy, carrying the message. As the news spread, each destroyer, transporter or fighter will engage in a suicidal rage, to destroy the last remnants of civilization in the galaxy. All the major cities will be crushed by a falling ship. Complete chaos will come, the perfect state for us to thrive. And from the ashes of the galaxy, a new Sith Era will begin, to last for-". A blaster shot hits his throat. Pryde almost finished his phrase, but Ben Solo shot first.

The Sith attack them, and more explosion sounds can be heard. Rey grabs Ben and force jumps to the door. Ben smashes it before they hit, opening a passage. A running battle between Rey, Ben and the sith minions starts. The heroes are fighting to get to the transmission room, hoping their friends are alive.

* * *

Lando hears the explosion through the comms.

Lando: "Let's go!"

Janna: "That's not the signal."

Lando: "It is now. Rose, to the turrets."

The Falcon comes out of the wreckage, only to find a terrifying sight. The Ren Destroyer is filled with explosions, dismantling before their eyes. It has already began sinking. Many, many fighters are on the air, shooting the ship, each other, or simply kamikazing to the ground. To Lando, it looks like a minefield.

Lando: "Poe, we are gonna need some help down here. Things have gone haywire."

Poe: "I'm on it. Red Squadron, prepare to descend again. Clear the way for the Falcon to Hangar 7."

R2: *urgent beeps*

* * *

Rey and Ben approach what's left of the transmission room. They see 3PO's head, a slightly burned Babu Frik and an unconscious Finn. The ship has begun tilting.

Lando's voice: "I don't know if you can hear me, Rey, but we're coming to get you."

Rey (into comms): "We're going to hangar 7 as expected."

Ben liberates Finn from the wrecks.

Finn (waking up): "Wow… we'd be dead if not for Babu, he saw the bomb going off and reduced the damage. Oh… 3PO…"

C3PO: "I… can.. still…. talk."

Rey: "Grab them, and head to the Hangar. We'll keep fighting them off."

Finn: "Who's them?" 20 Sith minions turn a corner. "Nevermind, let's go." Picks up Babu and Threepio's head and bolts.

* * *

The Falcon is getting close to the Hangar, but it is full of debris. Poe's Team takes the front, and they strike every obstacle they see. But the mountain of rubble inside the hangar doesn't move.

Poe: "The Hangar is blocked!"

Finn: "We know!"

Poe: "Can't you do anything?"

Finn: "Rey and Ben are… busy. And I don't have the force power to move all of this." Finn tries to move a piece of metal, while Ben and Rey hack and slash the foes by the hangar door.

Lando: "Just keep shooting, everyone, one way or the other we'll pierce it."

Poe: "It's not working, Lando. I've got an idea, though. Lando, open the Falcon's ramp."

Lando: "What? You can't be serious about this."

Poe: "I am, and I'm gonna do it. There's not time, the ship is almost hitting ground."

Lando: "I hope you know what you're doing, general."

Poe: "I don't. Ok, R2 prepare for ejection."

R2: *afraid beeps*

Poe: "Yes, both of us."

A tense moment. Poe accelerates the X-wing. He waits for the right moment… and ejects. He and R2 float in the air for a split second, and the Falcon gets them. The X-wing hits the rubble, and makes a hole just big enough for the team to pass. The Millenium Falcon lands terribly in the hangar, and Ben and Rey force pushes themselves and Finn into the legendary ship's ramp. The Destroyer is too close to the ground, yet Lando does a 180 and accelerates out of there.

Lando: "Hang tight, everyone!"

He rips them out of the Destroyer, only to find they already are less than 20 meters from the ground. Lando tries, but even the best pilot in the galaxy wouldn't be able to dodge that green hill. The Falcon crashes, and, with its ramp open, Finn, Rey and Ben are thrown out. Behind, the destroyer burns like nothing ever have and nothing ever will. Hell itself roars, as the Ren Destroyer pieces crush what was left of the second Death Star.

* * *

Rose, Janna, Lando, R2, Threepio and Babu are all inside the falcon, unconscious, but alive.

Rey, Ben and Finn slowly come to their senses. They are devastated.

Finn (graoning): "Wow… we screwed up, didn't we?"

Rey: "We lost… We did exactly what the Emperor wanted."

Ben: "We're alive, and the Sith are not. It means his plan didn't go 100% as planned."

Rey: "Right, but… The final order, to destroy everything. It will still be carried out. We couldn't stop the ships he sent even if we had the resources to do it. They are long gone, now. We'll soon start to feel it. The voices crying out in terror, through the ripples of the force….". Silence. The wind blows. Smoke all around them.

Ben: "Wait… Maybe… can we do it?"

Finn: "Cry in terror?"

Ben: "No, no. Hear me out. If we can theoretically feel their pain, the pain of every living being… Maybe they can feel us too."

Rey: "Maybe more than feel. Mayb...even talk? In an universal language. Through the Force."

Finn: "Our goal was always to connect. To everyone."

The three of them sit in a circle, holding hands. They start to meditate, eyes closed.

Rey's voice: "If we stick together."

Ben's voice: "Nothing can stop us."

Finn's voice: "The Force will be our guide."

A blue mist starts to rise from their hands.

Yoda's voice: "Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter."

Qui-gon: "The Force resides in all living cells"

Windu: "It binds us."

Ahsoka: "Connects us."

Alec's Obi-wan: "Surrounds us."

Ewan's Obi-wan: "Penetrates us."

Anakin: "Gets everywhere."

Luminara: "On every corner."

James Earl Jones' Vader: "Of every planet."

Leia: "Where there is life."

Luke: "There is hope."

Finn: "Hello. You don't know me, and you may be wondering why my voice is in your head."

A ragged figure crawls through the remains of the Ren Destroyer.

Finn: "I was once part of the First Order, or the New Empire, as they call themselves now, like many of you hearing this currently are."

The figure's robe is bloody, burned, and his left hand is no more. But still, he crawls.

Finn: "I didn't sign up for it. I was forced into the troopers by slavery, a story that much of you share."

He reaches the grass, out of the burning wasteland. He is carrying a blaster.

Finn: "But I was saved. Saved from a life of committing atrocities. Of serving masters I never saw, who never really cared for me or my colleagues. Saved by the Force, the most pure manifestation of hope."

Pryde is climbing the hill.

Finn: "It's through the Force that I talk to you now. For those of you in the Empire's ranks, you'll soon receive an order. A last order. An order born of hate. An order that can surely destroy everything you hold dear. "

Pryde's eyes, a dark red, show only hate.

Finn: "You'll have to make a choice. And it will be a personal choice. The Emperor has fallen and the chain of command can no longer oblige you to do anything."

Pryde, The Fallen, sees the back of Ben's body, seated besides his dear friends.

Finn: "You'll choose between destroying every good thing you have in your life or living to see what comes next. A choice between the well-being of those you love or the desires of an ill-fated cultist. A choice between light or dark side."

He raises the blaster. His last actions will still be harbingers of sorrow.

Finn: "I pray you choose wisely."

They open their eyes.

Rey: "How do we know if it worked?"

Finn: "I guess we'll just have to wait and-"

Three blaster shots are heard. Ben's eyes widen. A single tear streams down his face. He turns to Rey, while the three blaster shots against his back are being held by his Force. "I love you", he mouths. The shots hit him. Rey and Finn shout "NO", but we can't hear it. The screen goes dark.

* * *

It is a sunset sky. Ben Skywalker-Solo's body lays atop a funeral pyre. His lightsaber is on his chest. The pyre lights up. On the distance, a group of survivors from the war gather solemnly in silence. The blue haze might mean force ghosts are among them, but we can't quite really make out their faces. Four figures separate from the group, and start walking in the desert. One is a robot, one is carrying a staff, one uses a cane.

Finn helps Poe to walk, he hasn't really completely healed from his stunt.

Poe: "Are you sure about this place?"

Rey: "It is far from the center of the galaxy, it will not attract unneeded attention."

Finn: "Admit it, you just like deserts too much, Rey."

Rey (laughing): "That too. But you gotta see it for its symbolism. So much started here."

Poe: "And so much will keep happening."

Finn: "We're really gonna build it…"

Rey: "Yes... the first Skywalker Temple."

BB8: *hopeful beeps*

The camera turns, and we see their silhouettes against the double sunset.

**THE END**


End file.
